Problem: How many significant figures does $0.2650$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{265}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{265}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{2650}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.